It's Not About Me
by Salamander no Natsu
Summary: Natsu fidgeted nervously, as he looked at the girl in front of him, the blonde was surprised to see her pink-haired friend so nervous. And it made her curious as to why he wanted her to meet him here. Natsu took a deep breath "L-Luce…" he said, looking down to her. She blinked looking back up. "I-I think I might—"(NALU, TWO-SHOT)


Normal POV

Natsu fidgeted nervously, as he looked at the girl in front of him, the blonde was surprised to see her pink-haired friend so nervous. And it made her curious as to why he wanted her to meet him here.

Natsu took a deep breath "L-Luce…" he said, looking down to her. She blinked looking back up.

"I-I think I might—"

_Rustle_

"Eh?" Natsu paused, turning to face his white haired comrade, Mirajane hiding in the bushes.

He sweatdropped "d-do you always hide in that bush…?"

"ah! Yes, actually"

"ahh… I'm not saying anything more till you leave" he finally said sternly

She scoffed and left from her hiding spot.

Natsu shook his head "a-anyway… Lucy… I think I might… l-l-like… you…" he stuttered out.

Lucy blinked incredulously "m-more than nakama…?"

Natsu sighed, "yes, more than nakama, hell, maybe even more than 'LIKE'" he said, furrowing his brows, closing his eyes, and crossing his arms, seemingly troubled by it all.

"I didn't want to tell you at first, because I thought it would ruin our entire relationship… but then I thought I'd be a bad friend if I didn't tell you, so, yeah…" he explained

Lucy nodded, she had to admit, that was a good way of looking at it "Natsu, I'm sorry, but there's this other guy I like… but I just don't know what to tell him… or if he's any good" she admitted with a sigh

"I'll help you" he said, causing her eyes to widen as she looked up "y-you will?" she asked

He smiled softly, making sure not to show his breaking heart on his sleeve, because he didn't want HER feeling bad either… that was all he wanted

"So… you've guessed right about my previous boyfriends… so can you come meet him, and tell me what you think?" she asked, with the cutest smile on her face.

He nodded with his own grin "yeah! Anything for you, Luce!" he said happily

A week later; Natsu's POV

It was final… Lucy was with another guy, and she was happy, very happy. And it enlightened me to see her joyous smile when she walked in everyday, albeit clinging to another males arm, but I didn't care.

I convinced myself I would be fine, for I would put myself through any kind of pain just to see that smile. It was more than I could ever ask for.

Happy and Mira looked at me worriedly as I swirled my drink around, a dazed smile on my face.

"Natsu… what are you doing to make sure YOU'RE happy" Mira asked softly

I shook my head at her "it's not about me, Mira" was all I said, before downing my drink, and exited the guild.

Believe it or not, I was the one who picked this guy out… she asked me what I thought, and I wanted nothing more than to tell her he had a drinking problem worse than Cana, but it wasn't true.

He was actually a nice guy… then.

I knew the moment he walked in the guild that something changed.

He was edgy; he reeked of sour alcohol, and seemed nervous around Lucy.

I only had to spare one glance at the iron dragon slayer, and I knew it.

_**He was cheating on Luce.**_

A feral growl escaped my mouth, as I stood so quickly that the chair fell over, everyone felt the temperature rise drastically.

Everyone grew silent, and watched as I moved toward Mark, Lucy's boyfriend, who was sitting, waiting for Lucy to finish helping Mira.

I slammed my hands down on his table "What the fuck are you playing at?" I said in a deeper voice, I knew he was scared for his life, he should be.

"Wh-What are you—"

"No. I'm not gonna even let you come up with an excuse! I know Luce wouldn't believe me anyway, so I'll just deal with you myself." I said, before turning to make my leave. People shouted after me, asking what was wrong, but I just absently shook my head, continuing to leave.

I had to prove to Luce that he was a bad guy, and I would stop at nothing to get my proof.

Normal POV; Next Night

"Goodnight"

"Night"

Lucy sighed as Mark walked off, shaking her head with a blissful smile. But was startled when a figure dropped down from a nearby roof, and upon further inspection, she realized it was Natsu.

"Natsu, what are you—"

He didn't give her time to say anything, as he started off, leaving her to stare at the broken concrete before her.

Natsu was GOING to get his proof tonight, whether Lucy liked it or not.

He followed Mark to a club, where he saw him sitting down, looking nervously around.

Natsu only had to wait a few more minutes before a girl approached him, seeming all buddy-buddy an' shit,

And, there it was. He kissed her.

Natsu felt all his veins boil with anger, and his trusty Exceed snapped a picture "take it to Mira." He ordered "aye" the Exceed said quietly, before flying off towards the guild, leaving Natsu to his own devices.

He stormed into the club, looking more then a little pissed, as he approached Mark.

"It's Fairy Tail's salamander…" one person whispered

"He helped assist Fairy Tail win the Daimatou Enbu.."

"Two Dragon Slayers at once…"

"I heard he gives you that look before he kills you"

Natsu's mouth twisted into a sadistic smirk at that last comment "oh, someone's gonna die alright" he said, causing some people to let out a small shriek

"HE HEARD US"

Indeed he did, but for now, he snatched up Mark by his collar "you little bastard. You betrayed Lucy's trust. And now you're gonna feel the worst pain possible."

And with that, his body flared up into flames, causing people to scream in terror.

Next Day:

"U-UWAH?!"

Lucy's cry was heard through out magnolia, as she stared at the picture in front of her

"He's cheating on me!" then she gasped "but Natsu said he was a good guy…"

Natsu approached her "back then he was, but obviously not anymore—"

"LIAR!" Lucy said, tears fail from her eyes rapidly "y-you did this on purpose! You said he was good when he was bad!" she said

she was obviously just hurt, but Natsu just sighed "no, I didn't know about this until recently, about a day after he started cheating—"

"No! y-you're just jealous! You wanted me for yourself!" she accused :I-I'm going to go on a job by myself, and I don't want you coming…" she said quietly, walking away

Natsu sighed. And SMASH went his heart. "Mira, I need a job that involves a lot of fighting" he said

Mira nodded "I have one, but it's S-class, and Erza is gone…"

Natsu sighed I under—"

"I'll go with you" she said with a soft smile "you could use someone there for you" she softly said, as she moved from behind the bar "Lisanna, take over for me, we'll be back in two weeks" she said, motioning for Natsu to follow her

Natsu nodded with a smile "arigatou, Mira!" he said, standing to follow her.

A week later;

Lucy stood outside the guild, taking a deep breath, she knew she'd have to deal with Natsu when she entered, but she couldn't tell if she felt guilt, or distaste towards him…

Oh well, she entered and… No Natsu…

"Where's… Natsu…? And Mira also" she asked

"Ohayou, Lucy! They went on a S-class mission; since Natsu was so depressed " Lisanna answered, "They should be back next week"

Lucy nodded, and proceeded in moving to Lisanna, asking to know what had happened, to which Lisanna answered, word for word.

Lucy sighed " Lisanna… you think I over-reacted…?"

Lisanna pursed her lips "well, you definitely got mad at the wrong person… Natsu only speaks truth, the only thing he lies about, is being best friends with Gray to Erza"

Lucy sighed, nodding "I see… I guess I'll apologize when he gets back"

Natsu kicked the door open, a huge grin on his face "Ohayou, minna!~" he said happily, before crossing his arms proudly.

Mira followed him, with a soft smile "Ohayou~"

Lucy watched Natsu closely, as he looked over everyone with that breathtaking grin, and it just got brighter as he looked at Lucy

It was settled… she loved Natsu…


End file.
